Pria Dewasa
by Zhendtha
Summary: Ya Ren kau tak bisa berheti menanyakan soal hubungan antara pria dewasa , Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi . Bagaimana bisa kau sangat menakutkan dengan wajah semanis itu .


**Pria Dewasa**

Suasana hangat menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kaidou yang tenang seperti biasanya . Makan malam tertata rapi di ruang makan kakak-beradik kaidou duduk bersama menikmati makan malam buatan Haru yang bernuansa Eropa. Aki segera menghabiskan spagethi miliknya dengan cepat dan mendahului yang lainnya , dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi .

Ren terdiam memandang gerak-gerik Aki yang serba terburu-buru sampai menabrak pintu kea rah kamarnya . Belum ada sesuap makanan masuk ke mulut Ren yang memandangi makanan di hadapannya. Haru menangkap perilakunya , Haru mengambil garpu milik Ren .

" Makanlah !" Haru menggulung spagetthi tersebut dengan rapi dan menyuapi Ren .

"Haru , aku mau nasi " dengan ekspresi menolak makanan itu Ren menunduk dan meletakan dagunya di meja.

"Kita akan makan nasi besok , sekarang habiskan . Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman !" Haru memincingkan matanya membuat Ren memakan spagethinya dengan wajah kecewa .

Selesai makan Haru menumpuk semua piring dan membawanya ke wash basin dengan hati-hati . Ren menonton TV di sofa dan berbaring . Haru segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan duduk di samping Ren menyaksikan acara keluarga .

" Haru , apakah dua orang lelaki boleh menikah dan memiliki anak ?" Ren memasang wajah polos memandang Haru dengan tenang . Haru meninggikan satu alisnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ren . Beberapa hari ini Ren terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tentang hubungan dua orang pria , entah siapa yang memberitahunya tentang itu .

" Haru !" Ren memandang Haru yang berusaha fokus dengan layar kaca di hadapannya .

Haru mengutuk dirinya sendiri , sial-sial kenapa Ren selalu seperti ini . Kenapa dia bisa begitu mengerikan dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan , oh tidak-tidak aku harus menahannya . Aku tak bisa melakukannya , dia begitu manis .

" Haru !" Teriakan Ren membuyarkan kutukan Haru terhadap dirinya sendiri .

" Bisakah kau simpan pertanyaanmu itu , sekarang sudah mulai malam . Ayo kita tidur !" Haru mematikan TV dan menuju kamarnya di ikuti Ren yang berjalan di belakangnya . Haru membiarkan Ren menaiki kasur lebih dulu dan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil merenggangkan ototnya .

" Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi , Ren ! " Haru mendekat dan menarik Ren ke dalam pelukannya , bahunya yang lebar membuat pelukannya begitu erat dan hangat . Ren membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk dan di jamah oleh Haru . Haru mengecup bibir mungil Ren dan membaringkannya ke kasur .

" Ahhh Haaru !" Wajah Ren merah padam dan memandang sayu ke arah Haru yang mengecup setiap lekukan jemarinya , bibirnya , telinganya , tengkuknya , Ren melemah dan memegang kepalanya .

" Tubuhmu panas !" Haru meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Ren , ia segera mengambil thermometer dan mengecek suhu tubuh Ren .

"40 derajat , Ren kau makan apa saja hari ini ? " Haru membawakan kompres dan mangkuk kecil .

Ren menggeleng dengan tatapan lemah , itu artinya hari ini dia hanya makan spagetthi . Haru menyelimuti Ren dan meletakan handuk di dahinya .

" Apakah itu , Nasi ? " Ren mengigau membuat haru terjaga , apakah karena sangat inginnya makan nasi yang membuatnya demam . Padahal baru hari ini saja Haru tidak memasak nasi , akhirnya Haru tertidur di samping Ren dengan nyaman .

Cahaya matahari menyelinap melalui celah di jendela yang gordennya tidak tertutup dengan rapat . Haru bangun dan mendapati Ren yang panasnya tak menurun masih lemah di sisinya . Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi melalui ruang makan , hari ini Aki dan saudara kembarnya sudah berangkat sekolah lebih awal tanpa mengetahui keadaan Ren , itu artinya ia harus mengambil izin untuk menjaga Ren . Ia memasak bubur dan sambil menelpon tempatnya kerjanya . Haru mengantarkan bubur ke kamar Rend an membangunkannya .

" Kau harus makan " Bisiknya membuat Ren terusik dan membuka mata , Ren menggeleng dengan bibir pucat dan mata sembabnya .

" Jika kau tak makan , kau tak akan sembuh Ren " Haru membujuk Ren yang terus menggeleng setengah sadar.

" Baiklah , aku akan menyuapimu jika kau sembuh akan ku belikan apa yang kau mau ! " Haru membantu Ren duduk dan mulai menyuapinya perlahan . Ren mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya dan membuka mata memandang Haru yang duduk di hadapannya .

" Haru , Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ? " Ren memandang Haru polos .

" Jika itu tentang Hubungan antara Pria Dewasa , sebaiknya kau simpan pertanyaan itu . Kau itu belum cukup dewasa untuk itu !" Haru mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan terus enyuapi Ren agar mulut Ren sibuk menelan bubur.

" Tapi besok aku 15 tahun ! Apakah itu belum cukup dewasa ? " Ren masih terus bertanya .

" Eh besok ? Bodoh , kau harus sembuh dulu ! Deasa itu 21 tahun ! " Haru membereskan mangkuk kompres serta peralatannya dengan cepat .

Gawat aku lupa besok adalah ulang tahun Ren , bodoh bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ! Haru mengutuk kebodohannya di balik pintu . Besok Ia harus membelikan Ren sesuatu , tapi tentu saja jangan berhubungan dengan segala pertanyaan bodoh Ren sejak kemarin .

" Baiklah besok , aku akan melakukannya ! " Haru memutuskan keputusannya dengan keyakinan walau separuh hatinya yakin Ren masih terlalu muda . Hari menjelang sore dan Ren mencoba membersihkan dirinya . Haru terdiam memandang Ren yang bertelanjang dada di dekat mesin cuci . Bagaimana bisa anak kecil ini meluluhkan ku . Tubuhnya ramping , jemari jenjang dan lehernya . Di tengah delusinya Haru tersentak karena Ren melempar tutup detergen ke kepala Haru .

" Bodoh , kau tidak mendengarku ! " Ren menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu .

Syukurlah , Ren sudah kembali sehat menjelang sore dan besok ia bisa kembali ke sekolahnya . Mungkin perayaan ulang tahun Ren akan di adakan saat makan malam besok . Jadi Haru masih bisa memikirkan hadiah yang akan di berikan untuk Ren .

" Aku pulang ! " Ren melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu dengan rapi . Tak ia dapati sahutan siapapun , akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan tengah yang gelap karena gordennya tidak di buka dan lampu tak menyala . Ren meraba-raba mencari kontak lampu di kegelapan . Tiba-tiba suara terompet dan lampu menyala , Haru dan kedua kakak Ren yang lain berteriak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan kue ulang tahun kecil di tangan Haru .

" Ayo apa permintaanmu !" Bisik Aki menggoda Ren ,tanpa ekspresi Ren memejamkan mata dan meniup lilin di kue tart kecil buatan Haru . Tanpa basa-basi Ren naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga kakaknya yang terdiam melihat perilaku Ren yang tidak biasanya .

" Kenapa anak itu , padahal aku sudah membelikannya ponsel baru sebagai hadiah ponselnya yang tercuci minggu lalu !" Haru memasang wajah kecewa dan mengejar Ren ke kamar .

" Hei ! ada apa !?" Haru menghampirinya dan duduk di sampinganya . Ren menggeleng dan memastikan kedua kakaknya yang lain tidak mengintip di celah pintu.

" Kau bodoh ! " Ren menjawab dengan kesal dan melepas kemeja sekolahnya .

Haru berdiri dan mendekati Ren , tubugnya yang tinggi memojokan tubuh Ren yang hany sebahunya terpojok ke lemari .

" Apa yang .. " Ucapa Ren belum terhenti Haru mengecup bibir adiknya dengan lembut dan melepas pengait celana Ren . Haru membuka kaki Ren sambil mengecup wajah Ren yang terdiam pasrah seperti biasa .

" Ini tentang pertanyaanku kan , Hadiah yang selalu kau inginkan ! " Haru membuka kaki Ren dan menahan kedua tangan Ren .

" Ngghh Haru ! " Ren mencoba mengelak .

" Jadi katakana padaku , kau ingin aku melakukan apa padamu ! " Haru melepas tangannya dan mulai membuka kemejanya . Ren memandang Haru dengan wajah merah padam dan dan meraba dada bidang haru dengan lembut .

" Akuu ,,, aku ,, " Ren memasang wajah bingung dan sungkan , apalagi saat Haru medekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Ren .

" Aku mau nasi kepal ! " Ucapan Ren sesaat membekukan suasana , Haru terdiam kehilangans emua nafsunya , seakan tak peduli lagi pada Rend an melepaskannya begitu saja .

" Mamang masih anak-anak ! " Haru dengan langkah gonati seperti orang mau bunuh dir meninggalkan Ren di kamarnya .

" Nasi kepal ku Haru ! " Ya rengekan REn yang sangat mencintai nasi kepal buatan Haru yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tak di buatnya .

Makanan mewah buatan Haru tersisa banyak karena Ren memilih memakan nasi kepal . Haru memakan msakannya sendiri dengan malas-malasan . Kedua kakaknya yang lain masih memakan masakan Hru yang lainnya yang seperti tak ada habisnya .

" Nasi kepal ! " Haru tertawa menertawai kebodohannya . Selesai dengan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak yang bisa di pertahankan untuk esok sudah Haru simpang di pendingin dan penghangat makanan . Ren sudah siap tidur membiarkan Haru menyelesakan tugasnya seorang diri . Haru berbaring dan membelakangi Ren , wajahnya masih kecewa entah karena dirinya sendiri atau permintaan Ren . Ren mendekat dan memeluk Haru dari belakan , dan berbisik terimakasih paling tidak menghibur kekecewaan Haru .

" Haru , apakah sesama pria dewasa bisa saling bercinta !?" Ren kembali membunuh semangat Haru hari ini .

Haru memilih tidur dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ren yang masih seputar itu , mungkin Haru akan datang kesekolah dan meminta konsultasi untuk Ren yang selalu mempertanyakan hal seperti itu .

" Simpan pertanyaanmu Ren , aku menyukaimu . Tapi kita bisa bercinta setelah kau dewasa ! " Gumam Haru dengan mata terpejam . Ren bangkit dan medekatkan wajahnya pada Haru sampai udara mereka terasa hangat masing-masing .

" Itu artinya kita bisa melakukannya ? " Ren masih menhujani Haru dengan pertanyaan yang sama . Hari ini aku sudah amti berkali-kali , Haru menyesali ucapannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya .


End file.
